Eagleheart
by Saloma
Summary: More angsty Sirius in Azkaban - this time he's serious... Inner monologue as always in these cases... A song fic with the lyric Eagleheart by Stratovarius - I heard it on the radio and felt the inspiration boil in me ^_^


**EAGLEHEART**

Author note: This as you might notice is one of the first song fics I've written. Please R&R it would make me happy.  
Sirius again and in Azkaban I seem to be crazy about that angsty bit of his stay there... Hope you like it even though I've written something like this before and I will do it again and again and again...

_The title and lyrics is by the Finnish group called Stratovarius and is written by Kotipelto and Tolkki._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Years have passed, still it felt like yesterday, everything had change but still the next day felt like the one before. He had done a lot of things that he was not proud of in the past - but non of them was bad enough to earn him a place here. He had plotted to give Snape a tango with death - but he figured that it really didn't matter as James had saved the slime ball from their friends jaws and claws...

There was a reason for him being here - he might not have had a trial but he knew - Wormtail - he thought that Peter had been a friend. Obvious he had been wrong...

_All through the night he is lying awake  
Wond'ring how much more can he take  
Watching the walls where shadows dance  
Drifting away into a trance._

It was Peter Pettigrew's fault that he was here - treated less than human. The hungry glares from the dementors were more than anyone could take.

Sirius changed into dog guise and closed his eyelids; he didn't sleep. He saw it all played in front of his eyes - even though the were closed.

To be honest he had not seen what happened when his best friend had been murdered - but the scene wouldn't leave him - the screams he never heard hunted him in sleep as well as in the wake.

The hadn't got a chance - he knew that.

All he hoped for was that Harry would be off somewhere - alive and all right...

Two thoughts occupied his mind all the time in this cold dark prison. The first one that he tried to hide deep inside him - so deep that non of the dementors could take it from him.

Because it was a happy thought: _Harry_! He was alive, he knew it.

They were bound together, what happened to one would be felt by the other. No one could change this - he had been James' best friend and Harry's Godfather. This had given him a special relation to the boy.

_And his eyes are blazing with fire_

He changed back from dog guise. A tall man in a dark robe were sitting on the cell floor - he robes looked like they need a serious wash, and so did his hair and face. His dark hair were long and greasy, his face would have been dead white if it were not for all the dirt. He had not seen the sun for years - 13 to be correct. He was only 38 years old but looked older, his face brow was deep wrinkles and the skin around his eyes seemed stretched as that of and old man. The eyes were back - back as night, as his hair, his name and reputation.

The other thought being that Pettigrew _must_ die! As soon as it was clear to him what had happened he had know this. That the one friend he had trust the most out of the original marauders had been the spy. The one he least expected - the one he trusted the most.

He _must_ die - he knew this and it burned in his soul. The fire had started as a small flame, but slowly it had spread through out his soul - deep, deep in him it had burnt. It had occupied his spirit - kept him sane - unlikely sane for this place were a strong man never lasted a night.

_Dreams burnt to ashes so many times  
Highest of mountains, still he climbs  
Ready to fly cause he just can't stay  
Flame burning brighter with every day_

He knew what he had to do. After the article in the "_Daily Prophet_" he had known. _He was at Hogwarts_ - and what ever he had to do he needed to go there.

Kill him.

He had known for a long time, but he had bound his spirit - glared harder and longer at the dark stone wall in his cell. He knew what he was going to do, _how_ he was going to - he were going to Hogwarts if that was the last thing he did.

_And his eyes are blazing with fire  
Longinng for the deepest desire_

After that - then he probably deserved this place. _After_ - then he had broken all bones in Wormtail's body and heard him plea for mercy.

He would show him no mercy - he deserved non after letting his friends down - down to save his own skin. That was not what friendship was, he thought Peter knew as much. He who had been let the biggest trust of all had failed them all - and the boy, small and vulnerable had saved them all.

He never had thought much about that, he knew but that warm thought was buried deep - hidden from those who would take it...

_Heart of an eagle  
He flies through the rainbow  
Into a new world and finds the sun  
Spreading his wings above all the sorrows  
The glory of Eagleheart_

The time had come - the time for revenge. No more wise words or mental beatings would change it - he _knew_ his path. He had _never_ walked it before but he knew the way.

He stood slowly and walked to the bars - looking around the corner, no one were coming.

A last glance at the news paper before he changed into the large black dog again. A dementor opened the bars to put down his food - he saw his chance and slipped right through.

_Fever is burning in his veins  
Determined with courage breaking the chains  
Back against the wall under blood red skies  
Prepared to fight until he dies._

Cold water all round him - he swam for all that he was worth. He sniggered at the thought, not much if you ask some - but some would say that he was worth a lot when they knew from where had broken free. A ridiculous thought popped up - would they write a book about him - "_Padfoot, he who gave all for his friends_" - the thought almost made him laugh. He _could_ have done anything for James and Lily - he _would_ do everything for them.

Nothing could stop him now. _He's at Hogwarts_. He was the only one who knew, and he must do all that he could to make sure that no one got hurt.

He's name was Black and blackened with guilt for a awful crime - a crime he would have died before committing...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

R&R please! It would make me happy *nodnod* 


End file.
